Development of a new technique to determine accurate T1/T2 distribution in a living cell and/or organ. The experiments necessary are 1H inversion recovery and Hahn echo experiment (MRS). For imaging experiments, 2D/3D spin echo and 2D gradient echo experiments are necessary.